Frozen Escapades
by TheFaultInOurStarsAndOurWords
Summary: What is snow without water? Nothing. That's exactly what the beautiful, black haired snow goddess was musing about as she thought about the son of Poseidon. She doesn't just want him, she needs him. He's her sea prince and she's his snow queen. Percy/Khione Enjoy! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I know there's a poll and a vote is currently going on but I got bored so I decided to do a one host whilst waiting. This is one of those extremely rare Percy/Khione fics, so I hope you enjoy it! HOO never happened in this though. Jason and Percy didn't switch and Piper and Leo got to camp like all other demigods. Please bear in mind, that Percy will be quite OOC because, let's face it, Percy would never make out with Khione!**

**Disclaimer: I actually do own PJO, Rick stole it from me! Fuck you, Rick, fuck you… Jokes! I don't PJO, don't be a moron!**

* * *

What is snow? In the dictionary, snow is defined as 'atmospheric water vapour frozen into ice crystals and falling in light white flakes or lying on the ground as a white layer'. So, if snow is frozen water then without water, what is snow? Nothing, snow would be nothing without her water.

That's exactly what the beautiful, black haired snow goddess was musing about as she thought about the son of Poseidon. He was different to most demigods. Strong enough to kill Titans, skilled good enough to take down any monster and looks good enough to make even Adonis jealous. He was water and she, Lady Khione, was snow. Snow needs water and Khione needs Percy.

As fate would have it, that wretched Athena spawn was out the way since she and Percy agreed to be just be _friends_. That word was simply annoying, Khione didn't have_ friends_, she didn't want _friends_ but she wanted Percy.

Once more, fate seemed to favour the snow goddess as Percy and some of his pathetic demigod comrades had to make the journey to Quebec in order to get Apollo's beloved arrow back. Oh, how she hated that sun god, always ruining her fun. So, she stole his bow and the demigods had to get it back.

The only problem was the demigods that had accompanied Percy on his quest. The ever-strange Nico di Angelo, son of Hades (she didn't mind him as she was on okay terms with his father) and that pain in the ass, Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus and a damn pyrokinesis. She heard the demigods before she saw them, the silly son of Hephaestus was chattering loudly and stomping on the ground, the son of Hades was walking quietly but grunted every time Valdez nudged him but the son of Poseidon was completely silent. No noise came from his smooth gracefully steps and no noise came from his beautiful lips. It was he who saw her first. Eyes locked and curios on hers as she licked her lips in anticipation. Then he began to walk towards her, slightly faster than his earlier pace. Nico followed leisurely, happy to let Percy do the talking.

Then Valdez noticed her.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Suddenly, he let out a whistle as his rather dull brown eyes scanned her up and down. Khione grimaced in disgust as she rolled her eyes and luckily, Percy seemed to notice.

"Leo, behave." He grunted back to the latino, eyes flickered from Khione just once and only for a short, sharp second.

Khione sat on a thrown of ice that seemed a bit wide-seated for her and a pelt of polar bear fur was draped over her shoulders. Snowflakes gentle fell and rested on the rooms silent occupants. Leo fiddled with his fingers, Nico looked around the room out of boredom and Percy kept his eyes on Khione who returned the favour.

"Greetings." Her cold, silky smooth voice carried out to the demigods but she was only really focused on one.

Slowly, Percy relaxed his stance but his eyes never once flickered away. He knew that Khione was interested in him, he could see it in her beautiful, frozen, coffee brown eyes. Finally, Percy capped Riptide and his friends looked at him, clearly confused. Without looking away from the snow goddess, Percy answered their confused looks.

"I get the feeling, Lady Khione here won't hurt us."

What a fool, of course she wouldn't hurt her beloved but the other two, she really couldn't care less for. But she didn't say a thing. That was until, Valdez opened his annoyingly large mouth.

"Wow, your hot!"

As Khione's rage bubbled and her eyes turned pure white, Percy closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. Nico just pinched the bridge of his nose whilst Leo still stood gapping at the goddess.

"Hot? How dare you insult me? I am cold, Leo Valdez. Very, very cold."

Leo opened his mouth to reply but Percy turned and placed a hand on the son of Hephaestus's shoulder whilst look him in the eyes. Shaking his shoulder a little, Leo looked away from Khione and grudgingly at Percy.

"Maybe you should wait outside." Percy suggested and Khione eyes returned to their normal shade as her eyes settled back on the handsome sea prince.

Leo opened his mouth to protest but (thankfully) Nico grabbed Leo's upper arm and began to drag him out of the room after called to Percy, "I'll keep an eye on him." To which Percy replied with a grateful nod. In a matter of seconds, the son of Hades and son of Hephaestus were gone. Leaving Percy and Khione alone. Perfect.

The son of Poseidon slowly turned back around to see that Khione had stood up from her throne and was now gradually making her way to him. Whether it was Khione's doing or not, Percy found himself frozen, unable to move. Finally, the snow goddess reached him.

She lifted a hand and placed it gentle on his cheek before smiling at him with teeth. Percy couldn't do anything but look down on the silken beauty. Khiones white silk dress swayed over her hips and around her legs as she made her way around Percy. She stopped with her mouth just millimetres from Percy's neck and her hand resting on the crook of his neck.

"What is it that you want from me, son of Poseidon?" the cold question slid out of Khione's mouth. Percy was silent for a moment as he looked at Khione out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm here to retrieve Apollo's bow." He replied quietly and Khione let out a small, low pitched chuckle before placing a frozen kiss to Percy's neck. Frost glided gently across tan skin and percy shivered slightly.

"And why, pray tell, would I give you what you want?"

Then, to Khione's surprise he turned, and placed one hand on one of Khione's hands which now lay on his shoulder and placed the other hand on her waist.

"Because you know that I could get into a lot of trouble if I return without it." He murmured. "And you don't want me getting hurt."

Suddenly (and with difficulty), Khione pulled away from the demigod before making her way back to her throne and sitting down. Percy turned to look at the snow queen, a small smirk on his face. Khione could hear his companions outside the room, Valdez was sulking and groaning whilst Nico did his best to ignore the childish boy.

"Do you think I'd care if you got hurt?" Khione asked flirtatiously with narrowed eyes and teasing smile on her lips. Percy surprised her by chuckling to which she just raised an eyebrow. Then he began to walk up the steps before sitting next to her on the throne.

"I think you'd care very much." He smiled and placed a hand on Khione's cheek before leaning in to whisper. "I've seen the way you look at me."

Khione bit her lip before placing a hand on Percy's thigh, "Oh really?" The son of Poseidon did not reply.

Suddenly, Khione closed the distance and smashed her lips into the sea Prince's. To her surprise, he responded with equal ferocity. Khione's lips were ever so soft but freezing cold whilst Percy's were firm, gentle and warm. Flicking his tongue, Khione granted Percy's request and opened her mouth. Percy's tongue slipped inside, tasting and exploring her cold mouth. After a minute or so past, Percy's tongue slipped back out and Khione slipped into his mouth doing this same to his as he had done to hers. Percy's hands gripped Khione's hips and, without pulling away, the goddess sat down on his lap, legs bent and knees either side of his waist. Khione's arms wrapped around the sea prince's neck and she gave a moan. One of the sea prince's hand moved from her hips to her head. Gripping her luscious black hair and tugging at it to puller her closer to his body and his mouth. Percy mouth slipped from hers and made its way along her jaw and down her neck. It didn't take long for him to find her sweet spot. Khione gasped and moaned as Percy licked, bit, kissed and sucked at that one spot on her neck. The goddness knew she was being loud and that Percy's friends could probably hear them but she honestly didn't care. Out of instinct, Khione's hips grinded into Percy's groin and the demigod pulled back from her neck, groaing loudly. Khione giggled before guiding Percy's mouth back to hers. Tongue danced and Khione's hips grinded against Percy once more just as that pathetic, annoying son of Hephaestus threw the door open and strode in.

"Hey, I-" They irritating child cut of what he was going to say as he look at the sight before him.

Khione pulled away from her beloved with a snarl whilst Percy just sighed, leaning his head back with closed eyes. Turning her head whilst not moving her body from its comfortable position, the goddess glared at the shocking and gapping demigod.

"What do you want, demigod?" She growled. "I'm in the middle of something here!"

With that Khione turned away, trying to forget the brat was there as she licked, bit, kissed and sucked at Percy's neck. Without opening his eyes or lifting his head, Percy spoke just three short words.

"Get out, Leo." Khione couldn't help but moan and grind against Percy just once at the strong, dominant, authoritative tone in his voice. The voice of a leader. If just his voice was dominant like this when he was giving orders to his _friends _then Khione could only dream about what he was like in bed.

The snow queen heard the brat shuffle away and out the door before sighing in relief. However, she could still hear him talking rather loudly to the son of Hades. Rolling her eyes, Khione thought to herself, _ugh, could I ever get a private moment?_

Lifting her head to meet the sea prince's eyes, she knew that their little session was over thanks to the son of Hephaestus. Slowly, Khione brushed a hand through Percy's hair and held her other hand out in mid-air as Apollo's bow appeared in it. One of Percy's hands grasped the bow but Khione didn't let go. Instead, she leant her forehead against Percy's before whispering to him.

"You will visit again, my love? Won't you?" She pouted at him and Percy smirked.

Pressing his lips to hers, Percy grasped her hip tightly. His tongue invaded Khione's mouth once more, causing her to moan wantonly before bit her bottom lip whilst pulling back. Her lip pinged back as the son of Poseidon lifted the goddess off of his lap. He stood, silently, the bow now in his hand.

"Of course." He smiled before turning and walking away.

His steps smooth and gracefully silent as he made he was across the ice-y and slightly frost dusted floor. Part of her wanted to call him back and carry on what they had started, to go all the way but she they couldn't, not yet at least. Maybe after his quest was finished and Apollo' stupid bow was returned. And this time, none of Percy's pathetic, silly _friends_ would be around to ruin the moment.

Just as he reached the door, he turned one last time. "After all, without water, what is snow?"

As the door closed silently behind him, Khione smiled slyly to herself.

"Nothing, snow would be nothing without _her_ water."

* * *

**There you go, guys! I don't know why but I love Percy and Khione as a pairing. I also love a dark Percy. Maybe I should write a fic about a dark Percy in a relationship with Khione? A full story not just a oneshot? Ah, we'll see! **

**Peace out!**

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, peasents! After reading the reviews, I have decided to turn this into a story therefore sit back my lovelies and enjoy they adventure! May I point out that Percy is 18 in this. I have a disclaimer on the first chapter so I won't do one now. BTW, my shoulder is in agony and I could be going to get some tablets or an ice pack but instead I'm doing this for you so be grateful bitches!**

**Songs playing as I write: One for the Road by Arctic Monkeys; R u mine? by Arctic Monkeys; SAIL by Awolnation; Clocks by Coldplay; The Scientist by Coldplay; 21 Guns by Green Day; I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! at the Disco; Fighter by Gym Class Heroes ft Ryan Tedder; Ready, Aim, Fire by Imagine Dragons; Rather Be by Clear Bandit; Do It Now, Remember It Later by Sleeping with Sirens and Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.**

* * *

"What the fuck was that, man?!"

As soon as Percy closed the door behind him, Leo assaulted him. Well, not literally but you get the idea. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose as Leo continued before looking up at Nico who had his eyebrow raised. The sea prince just shook his head and wordlessly handed Nico the golden bow. Smirking slightly, Nico made his way over to a shadow, leant against the wall and waited for Leo to shut up so that they could shadow travel to the Empire State Building.

"She's utterly disgusted by me but leave you in a room with her and she's all over you! Dude, she had you pinned to her throne. She was moaning and grinding against you, for fuck sakes!" Leo gripped his hair so tight he was almost ripping it out. "And don't say that you weren't enjoying it, I heard you groan! Oh gods, you just had an extreme make out session with the goddess of fucking snow."

Silence settled upon the trio. Leo was trying to control his ragged breaths as Percy walked over to Nico and ruffled the younger boys hair. They both looked at Leo who shook his head before joining them. Nico placed a hand on a shoulder of both the boys before closing his eyes and concentrating. Suddenly, everything went dark and twisted, shaking and trembling as they shadow travelled.

* * *

Thankful, they reappeared in the abandoned male toilets instead of in a lobby where loads of mortals were seated. Quickly and quietly, they crept out of the loo and over to the front desk. Nico and Leo scanned the place for monsters whilst Percy leaned over the desk at the man currently reading a rather inappropriate magazine.

"Hey, man. We need to get up to the 600th floor, think you could give us the key?" Percy whispered so as not to let any mortals hear him.

The man didn't even look up at him as he replied. "There is no 600th floor, kid. Now, scram, I'm busy."

Percy snorted and shook his head before grabbed the man's blazer collar, "Oh your busy? I have a love bite on my neck because of Khione the goddess of snow, who also decided me pinned to her throne and grinded me. You think that," Percy pointed to the magazine. "is busy?"

The man's eyes flew open so wide, his eyes could have popped out of his head. Clumsily, he scrambled around his desk to find the golden key and when he finally found it, he gingerly passed it to the sea prince.

"Thank you." Percy smiled kindly at the man and Nico rolled his eyes. The trio of boys then made their way over to the elevator and got in before Percy placed the key in its slot and the doors closed. The elevator jerked and the boys grabbed the railing that lined the inside. In a matter of seconds, the trio were already walking out of the elevator and look up at Mount Olympus, more specifically, the throne room. As they made their way over, nymphs and naiads slowly gathered around them flirtaciously. Most pooled around Percy but quite a few crowed around Nico and Leo only had a couple. _Lucky bastard,_ Percy rolled his eyes but Leo was thinking the same thing about him.

It took all of fifteen minutes for the trio to finally get to the large golden door and mere seconds after they got there, they opened up wide to let them in. Inside, only a few gods and goddess were mulling around because most were back at their palaces, enjoying their free time. Hera and Zeus were, yet again, arguing over his cheating habits, Poseidon sat on his throne trying not to laugh (epically failing) whilst Apollo and Hermes were chatting, laughing and planning their next godly prank. Poseidon was the first to notice their presence and he grinned even wider at the sight of his favourite son. He opened his mouth to greet him but was beaten to it by a rather cheery Apollo.

"Perce, man! Your back already, damn that was quick" Apollo jumped off his throne and ran over to his favourite demigod cousin before giving him a one armed hug.

Percy laughed before taking the bow from Nico and giving it to Apollo. "Here, man."

"Yes!" Apollo cheered and punched the air. "Thank so much, guys. All three of you are awesome!"

Apollo placed the bow over his back and high fived each of the boys. Then, he ran to his throne and produced three golden coins. When he got back to the trio, he handed each of them a coin and they all took them with a smile. Percy flipped his coin into the air and just before it landed in his hand it turned into a small golden dagger. All the boys smiled and thanked Apollo who just waved it off. Then, suddenly, Apollo conjured 5 sun deck chairs. Hermes ran over and both gods sat in tow of the chairs. Poseidon, Zeus and Hera all raised an eyebrow, confused at Apollo's actions.

"Sit, boys." Apollo gestured to the remaining three chairs and the demigods complies. "Okay, Percy. You gonna share the story of how you got that love bit on your neck there because I'm 99.9% sure that that wasn't there when you left?"

Poseidon's eyes widened, he looked closer at his son's neck and sure enough there was a petit but defiant love bite marking his neck. With a snap of his fingers, Poseidon also summoned a deck chair and sat in it. Nico and Leo meanwhile were trying so hard to not laugh. Percy sighed and rubbed his forehead before replying.

"Nothing happened, your 99.9% is wrong." Percy said with a straight face but Leo couldn't take it and he roared with laughter. Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon looked at Percy with an 'oh really?' expression. The sea prince sighed and his head fell down, his chin hitting his chest. Finally, he lifted his head with a look of defeat on his face. "Fine, I may have done a little something."

Leo finally stopped laughing and put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Little? Yeah right, I'll tell this story." Percy looked at Nico for help but the son of Hades just smirked and shrugged his shoulder. "We got to Khione's place but I got told to leave the throne room because I was annoying her an Nico came with me to keep an eye on me. Nico and I were probably out there for about 5 to 10 minutes right? Well, I thought I heard weird noises," Leo wheezed as he tried to hold in his laughter and Percy threw his arm over his eyes. "so I barged into the throne room only to find Khione had actually pinned Percy to her throne and was very thoroughly making out with and grinding him!" Leo let loose another roar of laughter and even Nico chuckled a little. Apollo and Hermes joined Leo in his laughter whilst Poseidon chocked on thin air.

His son had made out with the not so friendly or good snow goddess? He wasn't sure if he was okay with that. "Um, why?"

This time it was Percy who explained, "Well, I wasn't going to get the bow as quick and easily as I did or wanted to. Besides, I don't think she was going to let me go otherwise, I could tell by her eyes that she was interested in me."

Apollo finally straightened up but Hermes was still laughing a little. He waggled his eyebrows at Percy and nudged his shoulder before disappearing in a flash. Seconds later, Hermes followed. Zeus stormed out of the throne room, looking rather unhappy with his nephew. Poseidon quietly asked the two boys to leave him and his son for a moment. The two obliged and Percy finally moved his arm from his eyes and look at his dad who had a worried look in his eyes.

"Percy, please be more careful." He rested a hand on his sons bicep. "Gods and goddess like Khione can get you hurt and as your father, I couldn't bear to lose you. Your my son and I love you, so please just look after yourself and be careful." The sea god rose and pulled his sea prince up with him before giving him a hug.

"I will, dad and love you too." Percy smiled as Poseidon let him go. Quietly, Percy turned and left the throne room.

Outside, his friends were waiting patiently. Well, Nico was but Leo was practically jumping up and down on the spot. Smiling at them both, Percy assured them that everything was fine. Before walking down the steps, the sea prince looked around him. The moon was blindingly bright, owls hooted loudly and white village before him was silent after a long, busy day. Percy would have loved to have gone to the open market but he as well as his friends were exhausted and hungry (especially Nico), so they decided to go home. Home meaning the Jackson-Blofis residence.

"Why can't we just go back to camp?" Leo inquired.

"Nico is exhausted, I mean he just shadow travelled us from camp to Quebec and from Quebec to here. I think it will be easier and safer for us to shadow travel to my mums then all the way to camp." Percy replied and Nico nodded greatfully.

As they walked back towards the elevator, Percy tried to ignore the burning sensation on his neck. The love bite Khione had given him was freezing cold earlier but now it was being to warm up again and it was burning. Percy could feel small snowflakes which were still stuck in his hair, beginning to melt. Looking in the reflective surface of the elevator's interior, the sea prince saw that whilst the love bite was burning it wasn't fading, something that both please and displeased him. On one hand, he liked being marked by Khione but on the other, he was just about to go to his mum and he didn't really want to explain that he had an extremely hot and heavy make out session with the Greek goddess of snow who wasn't actually a very nice person. He'd been in such deep thought that he hadn't noticed that the elevator had stopped, opened and his friends were calling him.

"Sorry, guys, thinking." Percy shook his head and Nico smirked,

"Wait, you can actually do that?" Leo laughed and the ocean demigod glared at the son of Hades.

"Yeah, and you can actually talk?" Percy snorted. "Seriously, dude, you haven't spoken a word since this morning until now, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a very silent person." Nico shrugged and Percy scoffed as he handed the desk guy the golden key back.

Just as they had come in, the boys walked into the mens toliets and Nico shadow travelled them out of there and to Percy's mum.

* * *

Percy loves scaring Paul. Has he ever mentioned that before? No? Well he does, which is why he couldn't help but cry from laughter at Paul's rather girl scream the moment the trio appeared in the living room. Sally giggle lightly at her husband whilst Leo and Nico laughed .

"Not funny." Paul grumbled with a pout on his face and Percy placed a hand on his shoulder before apologising.

Then, the demigod trio made their way into the kitchen in search food, preferably cookies. They found them up high, on top of the fridge and Percy being the tallest got them down. He shared a few out between the three of them whilst Nico (who now knew the apartment like the back of his hand due to how many times he has been/stayed there) poured three small glasses of milk. Seconds later, Paul and Sally appeared to put their dishes in the dish washer.

"So, Perce, where'd you get the love bite?" Paul asked innocently whilst taking a sip of his coke. Percy meanwhile was choking as Nico chuckled and Leo laugh horrendously. Sally's eyes widened and she grabbed Percy to peer at his neck.

"Um, it's a long story." Percy coughed and Leo rolled his eyes. "Look, we're all exhausted so how about I tell you tomorrow okay?" Paul shrugged and bid the boys goodnight before shuffling back into the living room. Sally stayed a little longer though before very slowly backing away to the living room, closing the door behind her.

"I hope it was Annabeth." The trio heard the woman whisper as she exited.

Percy sighed and rubbed his forehead whilst Leo placed there glasses in the sink and Nico look apologetically at his cousin. Everyone knew that whilst she wasn't pushing them, Sally was still strongly rooting for Percy and Annabeth to get together. However, everyone also knew that Percy and Annabeth didn't see or care about each other that way. They were more like brother and sister than anything. Leo silently came back over and leant against the counter next to his friend. None of the trio noticed that Sally was still standing outside, her ear pressed to the door.

"What're you going to when she kinds out that Annabeth, a girl she would like you to hook up with wasn't actually the on who gave you the love bite?" Leo asked sullenly.

Percy ran a hand through his hair in distress, "I don't know, I'm hoping they'll forget by tomorrow."

Silence settled once more. Sally mulled over what the son of Hephaestus had said and decided that what she was hearing was all bad. She would have like Percy to get together with Annabeth but then again, she didn't really care as long as Percy was happy and safe. Car horns and busy crowds could be heard from the city below but that loud atmosphere was very different from this silent one. The silence, however, was broken once more by Nico.

"I take it you don't actually want to tell her that… you know?" Percy moved his hands that were covering his eyes to glare at his cousin.

"What? That I had a fucking snogged and grinding session on a throne of ice with the goddess of fucking ice and snow? Who by the way is publicly class in the demigod world as being an occasionally evil bitch." Percy snarled but before letting out a loud huff. "Shit, sorry Neeks, I didn't mean to snap at you." The son of Hades just shrugged and smile lightly at his cousin-practically-brother, completely understanding.

Sally meanwhile was gapping, shocked at what she had just heard. Now, she felt guilty for eavesdropping and with a sad smile, tip-toed back into the living room.

Minutes passed by quietly before Leo yawned and the demigod trio decided to hit the sack. All three boys called out a goodnight to Sally and Paul before they crowded into Percy's room. Nico and Leo laid out two of the four sleeping bags the sea prince had under his bed whilst Percy collapsed onto his bed. Sure enough, all the demigods were out cold minutes later.

* * *

_A chill ran down the son of Poseidon's spine as the snow goddess's cold yet soft hands glided over his shoulder and around his neck. Soft lips presses hungrily to his and her body crushed itself against his. Khione suddenly rolled her hips causing both parties to gasp and grab at each other. Khione's lips mouth clamped down on Percy right shoulder, possibly bruising the skin and said demigod couldn't help but hissed and buck his hips into hers. Khione moaned loudly at the buck and her want for him grew. After a couple minutes of licking and sucking, the ice queen pulled back to see her work and she grinned, pleased with herself. All the while, the son of Poseidon had been pressing soft, warm kisses to Khione's neck, shoulders and back as well as tracing small, soft circles on the back of her thighs. Pressing a hand to the sea prince's cheek she gentle guided his heard around for him to look at the mark,_

"_Look at that mark. Your mine, Percy. Your my little sea prince." Percy only rolled his eyes before rolling onto Khione. Percy's mouth claimed a sweet spot just below the ice queen's left ear and he began to use licks and sucks and bites to make his own mark on her. A few minutes later, Percy check and sure enough there was a perfect love bite marking the ethereal pale skin. _

_With a roll of his hips, Percy growled in her ear as she gasped, "Mine."_

_Khione simply giggled as she ran her hands down his solid chest and muscular stomach until her extremely pale and petit fingers came to rest on the button and zipper of his jeans…_

Quick as lighting, Percy shot up bolt right in bed. A light gleam of sweat had settled on his skin and Percy ran his hands through his hair before falling back into his bed. He could believe he had dreamed about her. Well, actually, that wasn't so hard to believe. The sea prince had seen the attraction and want in Khiones eyes and he knew that his eyes looked the same. She wanted him as much as he wanted her...

Oh, why couldn't his life just be easy? Or at least, easier?

* * *

**And there we have it guys, chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Peace out**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so so so so sorry but this story is going on Hiatus! This is because it was only meant to be a one-shot so when I turned it into a story I didn't have a plot and I still don't. I really am sorry but you're going to have to wait.**

**Peace out**

**xxx**


End file.
